Bonding Over Burns
by wolfe13
Summary: Katniss is always being cared for by Peeta. But when a flashback leads to an injury, the tables are turned! PeetaxKatniss. Oneshot.


The weather of District 12 had been all over the place as of late. One day it will sunny and warm. The next, it rains almost 11 inches. Sun had randomly changed to clouds, and rain would quickly dissipate to clear skies. The crazed weather had not helped Katniss Everdeen one bit. The sky would be cloud free, and she would decide to go hunting. Then, as she readies herself to leave, a downpour begins. So when the day came where the weather was warm and dry, nothing was going to stop her from hunting.

Katniss grabbed her bow, happy to finally have a chance to do one of her favorite things. As she jogged through the house, her boots clomped on the floor. Usually the sounds of an empty house depressed her, but ever since she moved in with _him _life was easier in so many ways. Peeta. Just thinking about him made Katniss smile. He was always caring for her, no matter the problem. Nightmares, flashbacks, anything. He was always there. Katniss sometimes wished she could help him as much as he did.

When she was ready, Katniss walked out there door and closed it behind her.

As always, she stopped in front of the garden. The primrose bushes were thriving with all the rain. They were so pretty, just like Prim had been… Katniss shook her head. She had to stop letting her mind wander like this. She needed to focus on the here and now. On all the good things in the world. As she walked towards Peeta's bakery, she listed them in her head.

1. Peeta.  
2. Capitol was gone.  
3. She had been exchanging letters with Gale. He was in District 2 and had met a very nice lady named Cherrilee.  
4. Katniss had met Cherrilee and had decided she was very nice.  
5. Peeta.

Like always, the list worked and she walked into the bakery with a smile on her face.

"Peeta?" she called out through the bakery. He appeared almost immediately from the back, smiling the bright smile she adored.

"Katniss," he greeted. "Is everything okay?" She smiled.

"Of course. I just wanted to tell you I'll be hunting today. The weathers _finally _dry, and I want to take advantage of it." Katniss can see him trying not to look unhappy. Peeta had promised to not be overprotective when she went hunting alone, but he couldn't always help it.

"Ok… Just, you know…. Be careful," he pleaded. Katniss smiled again and nodded. She quickly walked to him, kissing him gently. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, holding her close to him. Laughing, she pulled away.

"I'll be awhile longer than usual. I'm going to give some meat to Greasy Sae and Haymitch." Katniss called over her shoulder as she left.

The weather held, staying warm all day. Katniss' luck reflected on the weather. Her snares caught three whole rabbits, and even a wild dog. Also, she had killed a large deer. There would be plenty of meat to trade with and give away. The day passed too quickly for Katniss' preference, though. She had missed the calm feeling of silence through the woods, the feel of the plants brushing her skin.

But as the blue in the sky began to change to gold, she headed home.

She made her stop with Greasy Sae quick, not wanting make Peeta wait too long. They bargained over the meat, a finally came to a fair agreement. Katniss traded two of the rabbits and some of the deer for some fruit, greens, and even some sugar. After her visit at to the Hob, she jogged to Haymitch's home.

"Open up Haymitch! It's Katniss." There was some grunting, then door swung open.

"Oh… it's you," he grumbled. Despite his mood, Katniss was pretty sure he was sober.

"Who were you expecting?" she asked, smiling slightly. He rolled his eyes, letting her in.

"No one," Haymitch admitted. "What are you doing here, sweetheart? What trouble have you caused now?" She glared at him.

"None, thank you very much. I _was_ here to give you some meat, but now…" she trailed off, shrugging. He snorted.

"Leave it on the counter." She huffed, but tossed the meat into his kitchen.

"You're welcome," Katniss griped, heading towards the door.

"See ya around, sweetheart," he called after her. She raised her hand in goodbye. With all that done, Katniss could finally head for home. She set off at a brisk pace. It was getting dark, and Katniss knew the longer she took, the more nervous Peeta tended to get. Three minutes later, Katniss was trotting up the stairs to the door of Peeta's bakery.

As Katniss went to open the door, there was a loud clatter and a howl of pain from inside. Katniss thew open the door. "Peeta?" Katniss called into the bakery, panic coursing through her being. There was a momentary silence then a low voice floated from the kitchen.

"K-Katniss..." The voice was full of pain and heartbreakingly familiar.

"Peeta!" Katniss cried, sprinting to the source of voice. As she ran to the kitchen, Katniss slid to a stop. The floor was covered in scattered crumbs (still steaming), a discarded pan laying upside down in the corner. By the cabinets, Peeta lay on the floor, clutching a bright red hand to his chest. His eyes were squeeed shut. "Peeta what happened?" Katniss asked, kneeling next to him. She took his hand carefully, looking it over.

"I-I was baking... When I had a flashback... Burned my hand. What a stupid mistake," Peeta croaked, wincing as Katniss looked him over. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"That is not a stupid mistake. You can't control it," Katniss told him gently. When Peeta didn't respond, Katniss continued. "Do you know what triggered it? Did something happen out of the usual?" Katniss inquired. Peeta shook his head.

"I don't think so. I don't know what happened..." Peeta seemed unable to look at her. Katniss knew how much he hated this happening. After a quick internal debate, Katniss leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. There was a moment of unresponse, then Peeta slowly kissed her back, touching her face with his uninjured hand. Katniss pulled away, smiling.

"Come on. Let's get your hand fixed up," she told Peeta, pulling him up. Katniss looked the burn over again. The skin was swelled and red, but Katniss was almost completely sure is was only a first degree burn. Leading Peeta to the sink, Katniss carefully ran his hand under cool water. Peeta winced at first, then slowly seemed to relax. After a couple of minutes, Katniss took a towel and carefully wrapped it around Peeta's hand. "There, all set." Peeta looked at her for a long moment, and Katniss found she couldn't look away. His good hand slowly rose and touched Katniss' cheek.

"Thanks," Peeta murmered. Katniss smiled slightly.

"I'm glad for once I could take care of _you," s_he responded quietly.

Peeta and Katniss walked slowly back to their house. There was no need to rush, so they enjoyed the alone time. Katniss told about her hunting day, and Peeta joked about the many odd customers that entered his shop. The day had gone much better then planned.

Hope you liked it! Comment and stuff. Or not. Or maybe yes. /_o emo face thinks you should. Just saying!

~Wolfe13


End file.
